Love Conqures All
by Ice Woman89
Summary: Bella goes through dramatic changes. As if that wasn't enough, she has a new teacher that makes it more complicated. She also notices Miss Denali seems a bit friendly. Irina/Bella Femslash, OOC, AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Sorry folks. I forgot to post this version. There are two versions of this. I know there are a lot of opinions on futa, so that's why I'm making two versions. The other one is futa and this one will _not_ be.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Bella's POV:_

My friends and I were scrambling around, trying to get ready for school. It was the first day of my and Jacob's senior year and we were happy we were no longer the underdogs.

Jacob and I have been best friends our whole lives. He is like a brother to me. He introduced me to Seth, Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam, Emily…and Leah.

As I was trying to get my shirt on, I heard a loud rip. I cringed because it was loud and it was one of my favorites. I gritted my teeth and took it off to check it. I growled as I saw it was pretty much shredded. There was no fixing it.

I threw it down and I put on another shirt. I stomped my foot as I heard another rip.

I threw it to the side and grabbed a third shirt. This time, I slowly put it on and when I knew it couldn't fit me without ripping, I stopped. What was going on here?

I grabbed my phone and called Emily from downstairs. I didn't want to walk around without any clothes on. There were men walking around the house.

"Hello?" I heard Emily's confused voice.

"Hi, uh…I have a bit of a problem." I said.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, worried.

I groaned, "That's what I want to know. None of my clothes fit. Each time I try to put on a shirt, it rips to shreds. I guess I must've grew like overnight. I don't know what to do. I am panicking here-"

"Okay, calm down. I will be up in a moment." She said before I heard her hang up.

I heard footsteps getting louder and louder as she approached. A knock on the door sent me out of my thoughts. I rushed to it and peeked my head out. Emily stood there with a sympathetic smile. "Can I come in?" She asked.

I opened the door a little wider so she could fit through. I closed it and walked over to my shredded shirts. "See what I mean?" I asked, holding them up.

She looked at me closely. Her eyes narrowed as if she was trying to figure something out. "I wonder…" She whispered.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

She shook her head, dismissing her thoughts. She walked over to me and took my shirts in her hands. "You will have to shopping for new clothes. There's no way you'll fit into yours."

I sighed and shook my head, "I don't have time. School will start soon."

"We can go during your lunch time." She said.

I thought about it, what choice did I have? I nodded, "Alright. What will I do until then?"

She sighed, "Until then…you can borrow Jacob's-"

I shook my head violently, "No! No, no, no way! That's not going to happen."

Emily's shoulders fell, "Bella, do you have another option?"

"Fine." I grumbled.

"I will be right back." She said, closing the door behind her.

As I waited, I couldn't help but worry. What did this growth spurt mean? Was it dangerous? Would I ever stop growing?

Emily came back with a pair of Jacob's shirt. "Try this." She said handing it to me.

I tried it on and it was a little loose but it fit better. "I guess I don't have a choice." I said buttoning it up. I tried to put my pants on but couldn't get it up over me. "Are you kidding me?" I yelled in frustration.

I looked at Emily who was staring. "Do you think Jacob would oppose to me wearing his pants too?"

* * *

><p>I came down the stairs fuming. This was ridiculous. I have heard of guys hitting a large amount of growth spurts in little time but not for women.<p>

When Jacob saw me, he dropped his fork, "Are those my clothes?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Why? What's wrong with yours?" He asked.

"These go better with my shoes." I said. He continued to look at me dumbfounded.

I threw my hands up, "Nothing in my closet fits, okay."

Jacob snorted, "What? You outgrew your clothes overnight?"

"Shut up." I said.

"What happens if you still continue to grow during school and it doesn't fit?" He asked.

I looked at him in horror. I didn't even think of that. What if I end up naked? I turned to Emily, "I can't go to school today."

She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It will be fine. I promise you."

Something in her eyes told me she knew what was going on. "Do you know what's happening?"

Before she could say anything, Sam walks in, "You guys should be heading out. You will be late."

Jacob got up and grabbed my arm, pulling me away. "I'm sure everything will be okay. Just try to relax. Maybe we can get you a doctor appointment and figure out what's going on."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be much longer.<strong>


End file.
